Sting o Natsu
by NaLufan KatyloveNaLu y Miyori
Summary: Despues de los grandes juegos magicos, Saberthoot y Fairy Tail se volvieron muy unidos, para ser exactos, algunos muy unidos, NaLu vs StinLu
1. Chapter 1

**Kon-Nichiwa minna-San, como están?, bueno, aquí les traigo una nueva historia NaLu y StinLu, espero que les guste, y sin más preámbulo, a leer **

Celos?

Desde que Sting se volvió el nuevo maestro de Sabertooth, se han vuelto muy unidos con el gremio Fairy Tail, Rogue estaba con Gajeel, después de la pelea en el torneo de los juegos mágicos se hicieron muy buenos amigos, otros que se hicieron muy buenos amigos son Sting y Lucy, Sting y Rogue siempre van al gremio a comer o de visita, y Sting siempre se sienta cerca de Lucy, provocando celos de un peli rosa, aunque este no sabía que eran celos.

P.o.v Natsu.

No se porque pero siempre que veo a Lucy con Sting, siento un calor dentro de mi, que amenaza con salir, le conté al a Gray.

-Flamitas, todavía no te das cuenta- pregunta Gray.

-De que?- Pregunta el peli rosa.

-Tienes celos.

-Celos?

-Mira a la barra, quienes están ahí- A lo que Natsu miro a la barra, ahí estaban Sting y Lucy, conversando de lo lindo con algunas risas y regaños por parte de la rubia.

-Ese maldito- Dijo Natsu encendiendo su puño en llamas.

-Relájate flamitas.

-Como me dijiste, Hielito- Dijo mientras juntaban sus frentes, y asi empezaba otra de sus típicas peleas.

Fin P.o.v Natsu.

Era de noche y estaba oscuro, Lucy se iba para su casa.

-Hey rubia- dijo Sting.

-Que quieres?- pregunto

-Quieres que te acompañe?- Pregunto con una gran sonrisa- Obvio con Lector.

-Etto… Está bien- dijo con una sonrisa, iban en un silencio un silencio incomodo hasta que Sting lo interrumpió.

-Hey rubia- dijo medio sonrojado- Es cierto que estas saliendo con Natsu-San?

-N-nani¡- Dijo exaltada- NO, s-solo somos Nakamas- termino de decir negando con sus manos- P-por que la pregunta- pregunto tan o más roja que el cabello de Erza.

-Solo quería saber- Dijo sonriendo, cuando llegaron Lucy invito a entrar a Sting, encendieron la Luz de la pieza y…

-Lucy¡- Dijo un sonriente peli rosa.

-Natsu¡ Cuantas veces te tengo que decir que no entres por la ventana¡- Dijo enojada.

-Hey rubia- Dijo Sting abriendo el refrigerador- Tienes algo que comer, me muero de hambre- Natsu reconoció enseguida esa voy y ese olor, era el, era Sting.

-Esto no es un restorán- Dijo dándole una patada.

-Lucy-San- dijo el pequeño exceed- No sea así con Sting-Kun.

-Hash, está bien- dijo con una media sonrisa.

-Que hace El aquí- pregunto Natsu agarrando a Lucy del brazo.

-S-solo me acompaño- dijo nerviosa por la mirada intimidante del peli rosa

-Kon-nichiwa Natsu-San- Dijo Sting entrando a la habitación

-Hola- dijo mostrando indiferencia, provocando un silencio incomodo.

**Kon-nichiwa, como están, bueno, esta es mi nueva historia, como empecé mis clases, cada domingo voy a subir un cap de cada historia, así que déjenme reviews si les gusto, igual si quieren me dan ideas, Sayonara.**

**KatyloveNaLu.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Kon-nichiwa Minna, como están?, bueno, aquí el segundo capítulo, espero que les guste, y les aviso que tratare de no subir solo los domingos, si puedo tratare de subir 2 capítulos por semana o más, bueno, sin más que decir, empecemos.**_

Etto…. Yo me voy rubia, que tengas buena noche, igual tu, Natsu-San –Termino de decir Sting.

Igual tu- Dijo Lucy despidiéndose con un movimiento de brazo.

Adiós- Dijo Natsu, después de que se fuera Sting, se formo un incomodo silencio.

Bueno…. A que se debe tu visita a estas horas de la Noche?- Pregunto Lucy.

Ahora resulta que no puedo venir a verte-Dijo el peli rosa cruzándose de brazos.

N-no es eso- Dijo Lucy negando con las manos- Es solo que es raro verte a estas horas de la noche **(N/A: Eran como las 23:15)**- Termino de decir la rubia, a lo que el peli rosa chasqueo la lengua- Y Happy?

Estoy aquí Lucy- Dijo el pequeño Neko en el refrigerador.

Sal de mi refrigerador ¡- Dijo Lucy agarrándolo por la cola.

A-aye- respondió tembloroso el pequeño gato Azul, pues cuando Lucy quiere, Da tanto miedo como Erza.

Bueno, será mejor que nos vallamos Happy- Dijo el Dragón Slayer.

Aye Sir- Dijeron saliendo por la ventana.

Usen la puerta como la gente normal ¡- Dijo molesta, después se dio un largo baño y se fue a acostar.

Al otro día se despertó mas tarde de lo habitual, se levanto muy lento, como en cámara lenta, se puso su ropa habitual, una falda blanca con una blusa azul, se arreglo el pelo y se fue al gremio, al llegar al gremio estaba todo normal, normal en Fairy Tail, Gray y Natsu peleando por cualquier cosa, sillas y mesas volando por los aires.

Hey no me van a dejar beber tranquila mi sake en todo el día, cierto?- Pregunto, ella nada mas, Cana Alberona.

Ara ara, bienvenida Lucy- Decía Mirajane desde la barra.

Ohayo- Dijo animosa, hasta que, una silla le cayó en la cabeza.

Lucy-San, estas bien?- Pregunto Wendy

Si, eso creo- dijo parándose del suelo

Cabeza de flama, ten más cuidado, mira lo que hiciste- Le reclamo Gray a Natsu.

Gomen Lucy- Dijo rascándose la nuca.

Está bien- Dijo con una sonrisa.

Ohayo –Dijeron 4 sombras al entrar por las puertas del gremio, Sting, Rogué, Lector y Frosh **(N/A: Me encanta Frosh, pero no tanto como Happy)**

Ohayo- Respondió el gremio en unisón, menos, Natsu.

Hey Rubia- Dijo Sting acercándose a Lucy.

Que quieres Rubio- Dijo Lucy recalcando las últimas palabras.

Hagamos una misión- Dijo poniendo una hoja enfrente de Lucy, el trabajo se veía fácil, tenían que atrapar a unos ladrones y listo.

Está bien- Dijo Lucy parándose de su asiento y sonreír- Aparte, necesito dinero para la renta.

Ok vamos- Dijo Sting agarrando a Lucy del Brazo- Lector ven, Rogué, Frosh, vuelvo hoy en la tarde o mañana en la mañana- Dijo saliendo por la puerta corriendo.

Espera Sting¡- Dijo Lucy tratando de salir de su agarre, pero le fue inútil- Ya estamos bastante lejos- Termino de decir.

O-okey- Dijo el rubio cansado.

Hey, Gracias por ayudarme con, Bueno, Tú sabes, Natsu- Dijo Lucy sonrojada

No hay de que- Dijo sonriendo-Pero no se te olvide que me tienes que ayudar con Lissana, Esta bien?- Dijo ya mas recuperado de aliento

-Si si, no te preocupes- Dijo Lucy sonriendo.

_**Tadan, que les pareció?, apuesto que no se lo esperaban XD, Les gusto? Merezco un review?, déjenme ideas, que no se les olvide y díganme en que debo mejorar, los quiero mucho, nos leemos luego.**_

_**KatyloveNaLu**_


	3. Chapter 3

_Kon-Nichiwa Minna-San como están?, perdón por no haber subido capítulos, merezco un castigo (Soné como Virgo XDe), pero no me culpen, culpen a los profesores por hacerme muchas pruebas seguidas y leer libros ¬¬, sin nada mas, a leer._

Happy, que había llegado justo cuando Sting, Lector y Lucy se iban dijo:

-Natsu, Lucy nos Cam…- No pudo decir más porque el Dragón Slayer lo había callado pegándole con un puño a la mesa, cosa que causo que todos los del gremio lo miraran- Natsu…..- Dijo Happy Nervioso.

-Adiós- dijo mientras se paraba y se iba corriendo lo más rápido posible.

-Todavía no se da cuenta- Dijo Gray.

-Así es- Dijo Erza comiendo su pastel de Fresa.

-Gray-Sama su ropa- Dijo una sonrojada Juvia

-Qué Diablos ¡- dijo empezando a buscar su ropa

********************En Otro Lugar de Magnolia*******************

-Qué bueno que acabamos la misión antes de lo que esperábamos Rubia- Dijo Sting.

-Tienes razón R-U-B-I-O –Dijo recalcando esas últimas palabras- Deberíamos alojar en un hotel, ya es muy tarde- dijo Lucy olvidando lo de segundos de antes.

-Tienes razón –respondió un sonriente Sting asiendo que Lucy se sonrojara.

Caminaron durante unos minutos y encontraron un hotel, al entrar vieron a una joven de pelo castaño oscuro y ojos del mismo color.

-Buenas noches- Saludo la joven- en que puedo ayudarlos?- pregunto con una cálida sonrisa.

-Buenas- Saludo Lucy- Queremos pedir 2 habitaciones, por favor- Dijo sonriente, pero su sonrisa se fue en un 2 por3.

-Lo lamento, señorita, pero solo nos queda una habitación lamentablemente- Respondió la Joven.

-Que que ¡- Dijo Lucy un poco enojada.

-L-la otra habitación hace un par de minutos l-la pidió un señor- respondió mientras le corría una gota al estilo anime- Y por que no duermen los 2 en una?-Pregunto la chica con una sonrisa picarona.

-Q-q-qu-qu-que ¡- Tartamudeo la rubia totalmente sonrojada.

-Y que tiene?- Pregunto la chica pelinegra mirando detrás de la rubia a un mucho mas sonrojado Sting.

-Pe-pero e-el es un-un Chico y y-yo una chica- Dijo sonrojada a más no poder hasta que la chica lanzo una carcajada.

-Que sucede, Katy-Nee?- Pregunto una chica igualmente de pelo negro pero de unos 17 años.

-Franci-Nee-San, me asustaste- Dijo con una mano tomándose el corazón- es que estas personas quieren 2 habitaciones pero lamentablemente queda una- Dijo la chica encogiéndose de brazos.

-Sabia que una chica de 12 años no podría recordar esto- Dijo poniendo una mano en la cabeza de la Chica, después dirigió su vista al par- Es una cama de 2 plazas y media, así que no tendrán ni la necesidad que tocarse- Termino de decir la mayor, a lo que los chicos suspiraron aliviados.

-Esta bien, la queremos- Dijo Lucy.

-Katy-Nee, llévalos a la habitación –Dijo sonriendo.

-Está bien Franci-Nee-San- Dijo sonriente la chica, a lo que el par sonrió- Síganme- Dijo con una sonrisa aun mas grande, al llegar abrió con una llave y se las entrego- Hay un timbre en la pared, tóquenlo si necesitan algo, Buenas noches- Dijo dándose una vuelta.

-Igual para ti y tu Hermana- Dijeron el par de rubios a unisón.

-Son muy simpáticas- Dijo Lucy cerrando la puerta.

-Así es- Dijo sonriente.

-Si me disculpas, necesito tomar un baño- Lucy tomo su bolso y entro al baño, al entrar, no sabía porque, su pulso estaba muy acelerado, decidió ignorarlo y se metió a la Ducha.

Al salir, llevaba un short corto y una polera de tirantes, mientras caminaba, se tropezó con algo, cerró los ojos con fuerza esperando recibir el golpe, pero no recibió ningún golpe, al abrir los ojos, se topo con la mirada de Sting, Lucy trato de separarse, y al hacerlo, de nuevo casi se cae, pero esta vez Sting Callo con ella, quedando en una posición muy comprometedora.

-T-ten mas c-cuidado- Dijo un nervioso Sting.

-G-gracias- Dijo Lucy tan roja como el cabello de Erza.

-Se guuusssstan- Dijo Lector imitando a Happy.

-Cállate- Gritaron en unisón.

_**Minna, que les parecio el capitulo, a mi me gusto, lo encontre muy chistoso XD**_

_**Ulquii Kiee: Si, tienes razon, Yo Te Amo en secreto O/O (?**_

_**Les comento que la chica de 12 años soy yo y la de 17 es una amiga :3**_

_**Bueno, los quiero mucho, Reviews?**_

_**KatyloveNaLu**_


End file.
